


Alice in Arkham

by Marksfabulousbutt



Series: Alice in making the perfect wonderland [3]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Batman: The Animated Series
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2020-01-23 19:46:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18556579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marksfabulousbutt/pseuds/Marksfabulousbutt
Summary: More. I like Insane Alice uwunot up to my standards, i dont know how to write escaping scenes





	Alice in Arkham

**Author's Note:**

> More. I like Insane Alice uwu
> 
> not up to my standards, i dont know how to write escaping scenes

Jervis couldn't believe it. She said she would kill Billy.

And that she did.

He couldn't be more happier.

She's free! However, he couldn't see her. The security made sure they couldn't see each other. But Alice was smart, she made sure she knew her way around before she started to mess with the lock on her cell.

A dull blade under her uniform, she pulled it out and heard the tell tale sounds of the door unlocking before sliding her arms back through the bars to pull it open. It squeaked and echoed down the hallway, but as silently as she could, ran through the asylum.

He'd be in heavy confinements, which is a long ways to go, but she could use the shadows as advantages. She was quick to go through a room to pick up a few things. As predicted someone would see she was gone, but it'd be too late, as she slammed gaurds into walls and floors, grabbing the keys to the cells.

"Hhm..."

The alarms were screaming, and some of the rogues were confused, since neither of them knew of an escape plan. And usually they let each other out. Alice hadn't really thought of letting them out, but, decided it wouldn't hurt to have a few people on her side as she unlocked the cells to Poison Ivy, Harley Quinn, and Scarecrow.

Alice knew that 2 out of the 3 of them tolerated Jervis enough not to kill him. But Ivy was nice to Alice. In fact, before she met Jervis, she had a run in with Ivy, but never said anything of her to the police of course. How could she?

She smiled and waved at them to stay there so she could unlock Jervis's cell. "Are you sure Jervis didn't brain wash you dear?" Alice looks up from the keys to Ivy. "I'm sure."

She unlocks the door, and before she can push it open Jervis bust through the door, swinging Alice. "Nows not the time, we've got to go." In her Arkham uniform she pulled, from a pocket she had sewn into her shirt, several things, tossing a gas can to Scarecrow to his delight, giving Harley her pistol and Jervis his mind control.

It would be quite simple escaping here.


End file.
